


Teddy Bear

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, I heard he actually was afraid of the dark tho, M/M, Sharing beds, Teddy Bears, btw I just realized how much I write about John's insecurities and that makes me feel kinda bad, same, the world may never know, when will I finally have John and Paul kiss in one of my fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John had always feared the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd ALSO like to make it known that I'm not a Beatles history buff. Like, I'd say I know a good amount about them, and I'm constantly learning more. I love their music and I love them, but I don't have their 1965 tour schedule memorized or know what brand of shampoo they used or anything. I'm more about who they were rather than what they did. So even though I doubt anyone will go out of their way to correct me if I mess up on the details (and chances are I will), I just wanted to put that out there. Anywho, go! Read on! READ THE MUSH

"Where is it...come on, where is it?!"

"Where's what?"

John slammed his suitcase shut. "My nightlight, George! I need my nightlight or I won't be able to sleep!"

"Really?" yawned George. "Well, you've been looking for near about twenty minutes now, you must've forgotten to pack it. Sorry."

"Th-Then can we keep the light on?"

"Oh, John, you don't need any silly old nightlight to sleep," replied George. "Settle into bed and I'll show you it's fine."

The two musicians settled into their respective beds and eyed each other from across the room. John flinched when George reached for the light switch.

"G'night," he said as he clicked it off.

John pulled the blanket up to his face.  
He'd always hated the dark. It frightened him, made him think that anything could be creeping up on him, or pop out at him any second. How did George expect him to sleep like this?

"George? George!" he called. 

Either George had fallen asleep in thirty seconds flat or he was ignoring him. The former was about as likely as the latter.  
And chances were he'd break John's wrist if he attempted turning light back on either way.

John took a few deep breaths before rolling out of bed. He opened the door to find that the hallway was dark as well.  
Shuddering slightly, he entered Paul and Ringo's bedroom (which was also dark) and approached Ringo's bed, which was closer to the door.

"Psst. Ringo!" he whispered.

Ringo opened one eye. "What's happening...?"

"Have you got a nightlight?"

"No, I haven't," Ringo rubbed at his eyes. "What do you need a nightlight for?"

"To sleep," John said with a slight whine. "I can't sleep when it's so dark."

"...I might have something for you."

After sitting up and stretching, Ringo retrieved his suitcase from under the bed. He opened it and pulled out a teddy bear wearing a little bow tie.

"A fan sent this to me the other day. Handsome, isn't he?"

John made a face. "How's that supposed to help me?"

"It's comforting," Ringo explained. "That's what teddies are for, they make the kiddies feel safe."

"Well, I'm not a kid!"

"Could've fooled me."

John smirked. "You're the foolish one if you think I'm sleepin' with that."

"Ay, I tried. If you won't take it, I will," Ringo cradled the teddy bear and got back under his covers. "Sweet dreams, Johnny."

As cute as Ringo looked sleeping with that bear, he wasn't much help.  
John made his way over to Paul's bed. A sort of warmth filled him as he took a moment to watch Paul sleep. Huh. Perhaps Ringo had a point. Perhaps sleeping with something (or someone) would help John get some rest.

"Paul. Paul," he tapped his shoulder.  
No response. 

John crawled beneath the blanket with Paul, facing the younger man's back. He'd shared a bed with Paul a few times before, so he figured he wouldn't mind too much.

He wrapped his arms around Paul's waist, and Paul's hands slowly reached to touch his own. Paul stirred.

"Nngh...John?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgot to pack your nightlight?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything get you. Get to sleep."

"I will, thanks. And Paul?"

"Mm?"

"You make a very good teddy bear."

"...whatever you say."

Grinning from ear to ear, John finally closed his eyes. Paul made him feel safer than any stuffed animal could.


End file.
